Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $9\dfrac{11}{20}-4\dfrac{2}{3} = {?}$
Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {9\dfrac{33}{60}}-{4\dfrac{40}{60}}$ Convert ${9\dfrac{33}{60}}$ to ${8 + \dfrac{60}{60} + \dfrac{33}{60}}$ So the problem becomes: ${8\dfrac{93}{60}}-{4\dfrac{40}{60}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {8} + {\dfrac{93}{60}} - {4} - {\dfrac{40}{60}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {8} - {4} + {\dfrac{93}{60}} - {\dfrac{40}{60}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=4 + {\dfrac{93}{60}} - {\dfrac{40}{60}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 4+\dfrac{53}{60}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 4\dfrac{53}{60}$